


Cybertron: Automata

by AquirsChan



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conjux Enduras, Cybertronian Network, Decepticon Drone Expansion, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluffy Moments, Follows Nier: Automata, Follows Prime canon loosely, Frame Changes, Heavy Angst, Interlinking Worlds, M/M, Memory Combining, More Transformers than Canon, Only with Transformers, Pre-Existance of Androids, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are dicks to drones, So is Skywarp, Starts at the beginning of the Unicron Arc, these kids need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquirsChan/pseuds/AquirsChan
Summary: AU. X-over between Nier: Automata and TF: Prime. While the high ranked Decepticons fought the Autobots, drones were deployed throughout Earth to search for Energon deposits. During his morning routine, Eradicon ST-3V3/Steve’s life gets changed around when his squadron is attacked by a Herald of Unicron. Teaming up with 6AR-2Y/Gary, a scanner drone, they embark on a journey that will change the history of Cybertronians forever.





	Cybertron: Automata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor do I own Nier: Automata. Or any of the Nier series. Those belong to Hasbro and Yoko Taro respectively.

**_Everything that lives is designed to end._ **

**_We are perpetually trapped in a never-ending spiral of life and death._ **

**_Is this a curse?_ **

**_Or some kind of punishment?_ **

**_I often think about the god who blessed us with this cryptic puzzle...and wonder if we'll ever get the chance to kill him._ **

* * *

**:Operator F1-OR4. This is Unit ST-3V3. Do you copy?:** Steve said through his .comm link with his Vehicon operator. Said mech giggled girlishly before answering.

 **:Loud and clear, Steve. And I thought I told you to call me my chosen designation, Flora.:** He/She said, swirling a cube of half-drank high-grade energon in his/her servos lazily.

Steve felt his faceplates subconsciously heat up. Activating his cooling fans, he responded. **:Sorry. All units have penetrated the stratosphere. Do you have the coordinates to the newest Energon mine?:** He could hear the other five Eradicons making up his squad laughing at his embarrassment over the .comm link.

 **:Yeah, we have ‘em. Soundwave just sent them to us.:** Flora said. At the edge of Steve’s visor, he could see a list of numbers in Cybertronian. Their captain started giving directions to follow when his audio receptors were filled again. This time, Flora sounded longing. **:Do you think about what would happen if we weren’t drones? Like, actual Cybertronians?:**

Steve was silent for a minute before saying, **:I don’t know, mech. But all we have to do is- HOLY FRAG!:** He screamed as a giant red laser suddenly shot down D4-V18/David. The other Eradicons managed to dodge out of the way, the .comm link being filled with speech as they all yelled profanities and for explanations. But the only thing Steve could hear were David’s agonized screams.

B0-11B/Bob managed to calm down enough to bark something into the shared channel. “Everyone! Be on your guard! We don’t know if this is going to happe- HOSTILES INBOUND!”

Hovering into front of them were little machines that look like they were scrapped together in a junkyard. They looked harmless, but he saw how much damage the red balls were shooting were doing to their systems. As he dodged, he yelled frantically, **:Flora! The mission has been compromised! David is down! Permission to engage in combat!:**

 **:AH! UM- Permission granted!:** The shemale said as she/he practically ran to the Commander’s post. “Commander Skye! The energon scouting has been compromised! Unit David is down! What do we do?” She/He asked rapidly.

“An unknown enemy… Get that squad to scout the enemies. Document all information. And someone send a scanner unit down there and equip them with anti-gravity thrusters! They need back-up!” A completely white colored vehicon with a black circlet designated SK-0Y3 ordered. A chorus of “Yes, Ma’am!” engulfed the room before they went back to monitoring their progress.

Meanwhile, back down on Earth. The squad had resorted to using autopilot to fly to their destination. Too distracted by the flying machines attacking them to pay attention to where they were going. They had lost M1-92A/Mira to the giant red laser. And as Steve aileron rolled an enemy out of the sky, M1-L3S/Miles screamed in agony as he got vaporized next.

 **:Command? Mira and Miles are down.:** Steve managed to say before dodging a laser ball that came dangerously close. He tail-spinned the machine that shot him, making it explode mid air.

“This is insane! What are these things?!” Steve yelled in a panic. Taking out two more machines with energon fire.

“SQUAD! I just got orders from command! We’re to scout the new hostiles and get as much info as we can find back to the Nemesis. Steve! Laura(L4-URA)! Are you ready?” Bob relayed.

“Yes, captain!” Both remaining flyers responded.

“Good. Now be on your- ARGH!” Bob tried to say. But was cut off when he was the next to be hit by the red beam.

“CAPTAIN!” The last two screamed. Steve hurried to speak through his .comm. Trying desperately to ignore Laura’s grieving screams.

 **:Operator Flora. Captain Bob is down. As his second, I’m assuming Captain’s duties.:** He said shakily.

 **:I see. Command rerouted. I’m sorry Steve.:** Flora muttered in sympathy. A few seconds later, Steve’s purple paint took on a glossy white hue. Marking him as the direct leader of the current operation.

“Laura! Keep firing! We’re almost to the coordinates. It seems to be some kind of abandoned factory.” Said Steve. He heard Laura sob in relief and sighed. More enemies came and fired at them, but they dispatched them quickly enough.

Laura saw something in the distance and gained a more optimistic tone. “Steve! I see the factory! We’re nearly- wait what’s Th-AT AHHHH!” Before she was abruptly cut off by the beam. Effectively killing Steve’s final squad member.

“LAURA! Holy slag! Holy SLAG!” Steve yelled in grief. Lubricants nearly blinding his vision.

 **:Command. Every other member of Squad 023 is dead. I am the sole survivor. Should I continue the mission?:** Steve begged almost desperately for orders. Something to get his mind off the loss of his squadmates.

 **:Oh Steve… Yes, continue the mission. We still need that data. Any info you can gather on these new enemies might be able to help us on other endeavors should they appear again.:** Flora managed to say calmly. But Flora was never calm. Inside, he/she was crying. He/She knew those mechs and femmes. And their deaths left a pang in his/her false spark.

 **:Orders acknowledged.:** Steve said. Bursting out a flame of speed that left him going Mach 1 into a crevice in the factory walls. He weaved in, out and around pipes and tubes. Shooting down any hostile that got in his way.

Due to his distracted thoughts, he didn’t notice the rusted metal wall until it was right in front of his olfactory sensors. “OH SCRAP!” He shouted just as he crashed into the wall. With his alt’ mode damaged, he shifted into his base mode. Alarms rang through his helm and across his optics.

 _;Fuel lines damaged. Energon 76%. Emotional core overloading. !$#%#$%*^#)($@$)_@+%(@**%!!%^@$%^*!$% &(()*#^&^@!~(*^SHTYH+__%(`?//?!Error!Error!Error!Error!Error!Error!Error!; _They repeated until he landed on the ground clumsily. All of the notifications reeling to a halt as soon as he got his bearings.

Steve vented as he slowly stood. Well tried. He fell to his knees and sat down on his aft. Visor removed temporarily to let the lubricants gushing out of his reddish grey optics fall. He covered his mouth with his servos and sobbed heavily. The mission, the loss of his longtime squadmates, and the fact that he had to carry on alone was renching his false spark apart. The *black box in his subspace glowed and pulsed alongside his spark.

“Ican’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothis.” Steve rambled. His teardrops dripping onto the floor. The factory was enormous. So big that his synthesized body looked like the size of a human when compared to the sheer scale. His body shook with fury, fear, and sadness. But this stopped when he set his optics on an object a few meters away from him.

He got up to his peds, closed his visor once more and tried to stop trembling as he approached the thing with trepidation. He picked it up, with both servos! And spun it around. It was an odd thing the size of his helm. It was made of white metal and had a boxy shape to it. Arms dangled by its side and a single antenna beeped softly above its head.

Steve turned it to face him front to front. Staring at it for a second before a yellowish light scanned him top to bottom. He froze in fear, but it was all over in seconds. The scanner’s light disappeared and the antenna blinked yellow. <Scanning complete. ID override successful. New control assignment: ST-3V3> It said with a mechanical ring.

“AH!” Steve yelled and threw the odd box thing to the middle of the circular room. Instead of breaking, it stopped midair and hovered. Earning a gasp from Steve, and it flew back towards the drone. Steve scrambled back, but when his wings hit the wall he knew there was nowhere to escape. As a last resort, he blocked his face with his arms. Waiting for his untimely demise.

When it didn’t come for one minute. Then two. Then three. He peeked at the little box hovering a single meter away. Slowly, he lowered his arms, guard still up in suspicion.

“W-What are you?” He asked. Flinching from the shaking in his voice.

<I am Tactical Support Unit Pod 303. Pods are helper devices modulated for long-ranged combat. Communications. Storage units. And data analysis.> It, now Pod 303, said. Arms moving as if giving a speech. It also weirdly sounded male.

“Why are you telling me this? And are you one of those machine things outside?” Steve pursued. Almost desperate for any data that might get him home faster.

<My purpose is to provide support to my current owner. Current owner is designated ST-3V3. All of my functions are at your complete command. And I was created long before the hostiles currently branded the Machines.> The Pod explained. His antenna popping up to transfer visual aids to the poor, shaken mech. He usually wouldn’t be this fearful. But after a day like this, who could blame him?

“Okay. You’re a Pod. And your function is to help me. Can you give me any info on the ‘Machines’ outside?” He asked.

<The Machines are bio-mechanical life forms that were formed by an unknown source. War-built androids were created to engage in a secret war with them that would continue until 400 years ago. The war was suddenly halted when all Machines and androids vanished. The cause and reasoning for the Machines returning is unknown. More data is required to hypothesize theory.> Pod 303 replied.

“And what about the androids?”

<Unknown. Pods use wide-area sonars to track down android black box signals. The only signal in the immediate area resembling an android’s is Unit ST-3V3.>

Slightly confused, Steve reached into his subspace and grabbed his black box. Which started glowing through choppy hexagonal lines. The pod flew closer and scanned the black box. Then it said, <Scanning complete. Theory now has substantial evidence.>

Not willing to lose his temper on the only ally he had right now, Steve just sighed exasperatedly and picked at his claws. “Alright. You’re a Tactical Support Unit, right? So, help me come up with tactics that can keep me alive.” He practically demanded in a usual Decepticon fashion. Placing his black box back in his subspace.

<From past battle experience, the most recommended way to take down Machine lifeforms in close-range combat.> The Pod said, little arms twisting in a circle.

Steve groaned in despair. “I CAN’T. When I smashed into that wall earlier and transformed, a shrapnel got caught in my T-Cog. I can’t bring out any of my weapons. Close or long range.” He demonstrated by trying to transform back into a jet, but it didn’t work. And he stayed in robot mode. “It’s not causing me pain, but I can’t do anything. I’m defenseless!” He glared at the Pod, but it made no movement to acknowledge his verbal rant.

<Unit ST-3V3 may use the remaining possessions of this Pod’s previous owner, Unit 2B. 2B was a combat model created for front-line and guerilla warfare.> The Pod said, gliding over to the circle lying in the center of the room. The Pod pinged and opened the automatic latch as Steve followed. Constantly on his toes. The Pod dove into the hole and came back with something that made Steve gasp in amazement.

‘It’ was two swords, one light and the other heavy and both curved like a katana. Both stunningly white, so white they looked like clouds. The small black accents only emphasized the angelic white. On the smaller sword, a short white ribbon sprouted from its pommel. The larger one looked like a blade and a dagger welded together, it was also slightly curved, like the other sword. Both seemed to be made for each other, their metal singing in Steve’s audials a song of commitment, devotion… love. Steve shook his helm and stepped up to the swords, their songs seemingly getting louder with his every ped fall. Even though he could tell that they’ve both seen years of war. They were as stainless and flawless as the day they were forged.

All in all, they were the most beautiful weapons of mass destruction Steve had ever seen. And he had been up close with Megatron’s fusion cannon!   

<These are the weapons of the late 2B. Virtuous Contract.> The Pod pointed at the light sword, that glowed in pride? <And Virtuous Treaty.> Pod 303 motioned to the other sword, whose smugness tried to outshine its counterpart.

“They’re incredible.” He whispered softly. As if almost afraid that saying anything louder would shatter the swords like glass.

<Please put one hand on both swords. This Pod will transfer the necessary data required to use these weapons in battle. YorHa model FFCS and NFCS functions will be open to unit, ST-3V3.> The Pod pressured. Gulping nervously, Steve grabbed both hilts of the two swords and gasped as a vomit of code, simulations, tutorials, contingencies and other things got dumped into his processor. His limbs felt, well limber-er? And a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt powerful. Fresh. Like the war-built machine he was created to be.

Throughout the confusing mess of emotion, the songs of the swords rang clearer. Their humming turning into a full out story. Virtuous Treaty’s own words were lost on him, but Virtuous Contract’s sang true.

_~”How long can I fight amidst this bloody vortex of a battlefield? How long I wonder?”~_

_~”How long can I continue to protect what I love amidst this endless war? How long I wonder?”~_

_~”How long can I continue to believe in a world laden with deceit and folly? How long I wonder?”~_

_~”How long can I lie to myself as I despair at the dark future of my people? How long I wonder?”~_

“How long I wonder?” Steve echoed before collapsing to the ground. Supporting his body on all fours. He cycled his vents deeply as his processor assimilated the new codes into his programming. The two swords disappeared from his servos in pixels of light and reappeared on his back. A yellow pixel ring holding them aloft just behind him.

Steve got up, admired the two swords on his back, looked ahead, refreshed his optics and _stared._ “What the heck?” He muttered as he refreshed his optics again. But the sight was still there.

A blue pixelated woman with bob white hair and a black ribbon covering her eyes stood in front of him. Her jawline was set as she stared him down. Even with her diminutive height, Steve still felt intimidated by her. Although less the usual ‘do-something-stupid-and-you’re-scrap.’ and more ‘disappointment-will-crush-my-soul’ kind.

“Are you the one who inherited my Pod and swords?” She asked, her voice was distorted. As if she was speaking from everywhere at the same time.

Steve nodded yes and asked, “A-Are you 2B?” And received a nod in return. He watched on in astonishment as 2B grew to his height. Now looking at each other visor to blindfold.

“Steve. You are now the last remnants of my legacy. One day, you will understand everything. Take care of Pod, my swords and this. My only gift to you.” She said as she took off her blindfold and pressed it into Steve’s hands. As if sensing his befuddlement, she tied the ribbon around his waist in a similar style to her own. Sighing in satisfaction, both watched as the ribbon lit up patterns on Steve’s paint job. Making him look similar to 2B, but instead with a butt cape that was the back half of 2B’s skirt and, unknowingly to both of them, turning his optics a shade of grey-blue.

Steve examined his servos in astonishment and grinned. He felt important and real. “Thank you 2B.” He said.

2B smiled back, “No. Thank you for continuing my memory. Now watch out. Enemies are approaching.”

“Yeah- WAIT WHAT!” Steve panicked. 2B chose that time to disappear and leave him and the Pod alone in a room full of Machines.

<Enemy signatures have appeared within the area.> Stated Pod 303 rather obviously.

“I can see that!” Steve yelled as he grabbed Virtuous Contract and got into a fighting pose.

Two machines charged towards him arms swinging. Steve made quick work of them by slashing one in half and stabbing the other in the core, both deactivated in milliseconds. Flicking the machines corpse off Contract, he side-stepped around the glowing laser balls he had seen before. Pulling out Treaty, he dual-styled every other machine in the room. Slashing and stabbing left and right as the bodies piled up.

<Higher combat units approaching.> Stated the pod as the floor opened up to more machines. Steve threw Contract at the nearest one and took Treaty to two others before it appeared on his back. Three down.

“POD! Run a scan of the area and watch for more enemies.” Steve ordered before flipping and bursting into a stream of nanites. Using the temporary distraction to drive Contract into the machine and say, “Wow. That was actually really cool.”

<Warning. Goliath-class machine approaching.>

“Goliath what-” Steve started before being interrupted by the destruction of the wall in front of him. His jaw dropped as he gaped up at the enormous saw hand that entered. It buzzed to life angrily, and Steve said, “Pod. Start a live visual feed to the Nemesis. If I don’t get out of here, Command will at least have the info.” Getting into a fighting stance once more with Contract in servo.

<Affirmative. Sending direct visual feed.> Pod 303 said. Antenna blinking brightly as it transferred the images from its direct optical feed.

* * *

“Commander Soundwave. We’re receiving a live holo-vid feed from an unknown friendly source. Do we allow it through?” Asked a monitor operator drone as the request appeared on the screen.

“Yes.” Soundwave replied with a recording of Knockout. The holo-vid began to buffer and connect just as Megatron and Starscream entered the room. Commander Skye stomping in behind them.

“Soundwave! What is happening?! We are losing scouting parties everywhere in a matter of Earth hours!” Shouted Megatron, when he eyed the holo-vid. “And what is this?”

“It’s a live holo-vid from an unknown friendly. We are attempting to connect but- AH! Here we go.” Said the previous scanner drone as the video finally came online. Giving every Decepticon in the room pause as they watched what exactly was happening on the screen. Well, all except Commander Skye. Who pointing at the vid and screamed, “Is that Steve?!”

 _“Ah fuck me sideways!”_ Yelled the lone drone on the screen as he came close to being cut in half by the _ginormous buzzsaw!_ He soon flipped out of focus. To fast for anyone to get a good look at him.

“Drone! Do you know that particular unit?” Asked/Demanded Starscream. Everyone but the other drones in the room looked to the white commander.

“Yes. Commander Starscream. This Unit is the only survivor of the Squad 023 massacre. He is currently continuing a mission I assigned him.” Replied Skye in a calm manner.

Megatron looked contemplative. “And what details did this mission entail, Commander?” He asked respectfully. Well, as respectful as you could to a drone. Still, she was his FIC (Fourth-in-Command) here on Earth.

“Collect enemy data on a new threat that decimated all of today’s scouting squads. Lord Megatron.” She said before all of them turned their attention back to the screen.

 _“Goddamnit! Pod! Keep firing at that thing. I’ll wait for an opportunity. And are we finally live yet?!”_ Steve demanded as burst fire shots aimed at the buzzsaw.

<Affirmative. Livestream connected 4.36 minutes ago.> Answered a robotic sounding voice as it focused on shooting the buzzsaw. Who rose up and came down hard on the floor. Causing sparks to fly everywhere. Some of the ‘cons even winced on the impact.

 _“Alright! Focus on me and let me give them a message.”_ Said Steve. The voice, or Pod? Responded with a light ‘affirmative’ and refocused its attention on the drone slicing and slashing at the currently stuck buzzsaw. And everyone’s jaws dropped. Even Soundwave’s. Which is an achievement all on its own.

The mech on screen was drastically different from the standard model, and to everyone who knew him personally. With his new way of dress, the designs running all across his frame. The newly colored optic band and the _two, absolutely flawless swords_ he was _dual wielding!_ … It was honestly quite sexy.

 _“To anyone listening to this in the Nemesis. This is Unit ST-3V3 reporting. I have acquired valuable data on the enemy. And right now I am fighting something called a Goliath-class machine. Once I get through this factory and gather as much data as possible, I will transfer all files to you. If it doesn’t reach you, this live feed should be enough for you the analyse all enemy movements and tactics. Now excuse me as I-”_ Steve said as the saw rose and backed away. Unleashing balls of energy that looked disturbingly like dark energon. It started to frenzy. Slamming and cutting and sawing as it targeted Steve. Who dodged, and retaliated like a pro. The buzzsaw started to smoke and spark.

 _“Kill this-”_ Steve ran, sidestepped and flipped his way around the wave of death. Bursting into nanites away from the spinning blade that followed after him by mere _inches._ Roaring as he focused his power into his larger blade and swinging at the buzzsaw. Managing to cut off a large portion of the saw as it shut down temporarily. Trying to regain itself from the endless barrage of bullets and sword strikes. Aweing everyone in the room watching. Some of the drones rerouted the holo-vid to show on all screens of the Nemesis. The drones outside starting to cheer their comrade on. They knew Steve survived worse conditions.

 _“Motherfucker!”_ Steve screamed at last as he watched the buzzsaw sputter back up. His optic band glowed brightly in a glare. _“Pod! Activate laser mod program!”_ He called to the screen, which everyone can now assume was being recorded by the mysterious Pod.

<Acknowledged.> They said as the camera faced the buzzsaw. The sounds of a cannon charge filled everyone's audials as they watched the Pod two streams of sun white lasers directly to the buzzsaw. Causing it to rear back. The streams suddenly stopped as missiles slammed into the buzzsaw and exploded. The camera faced a cautious Steve as he covered his optic band. Still holding the small white sword in his right servo.

 _“You should have been more careful.”_ Said a cheerful, mech’s voice. The camera faced an eradicon model 6AR-2Y/Gary wearing anti-grav thrusters. Who smiled politely and said, _“That was dangerous, sir.”_ Soundwave silently took and saved an image of Steve and the new arrival. Who looked an awful like Steve. Except with pants, a choker of all things, and his designs were more gold than white.

* * *

“You’re… Unit ST-3V3, or Steve. Correct?” The flying mech asked nervously as he touched down on the platform Steve was standing on.

“Yes. And you are?” Steve asked as he narrowed his optics at the stranger. They might’ve be comrades, but even with comrades Steve was careful. You had to if you wanted to survive the Decepticons for as long as he had.

“Ah! I’m Unit 6AR-2Y, or Gary as everyone else calls me.” Answered the mech. Who then saw Pod 303 and his odd, light blue optic band glowed with joy and excitement. “Oh! You have one of those Pod thingies too?”

“Too?” Asked Steve, befuddled. And gasped when a grey and gold Pod floated up to him.

<Greetings. I am Pod 143. Previously assigned to YorHa Unit 9S. Now assigned to Decepticon Scanner Unit, 6AR-2Y.> It said in a female voice. Making Steve’s optic band blink.

“They’re so cool, aren’t they?!” Exclaimed Gary as he petted his Pod on its head. Making its rotors purr.

Steve nodded and went right back to business mode. “Alright. Since you’re here. I assume you’re my backup? Scanner models don’t usually go out into frontline combat often.” He asked.

“Yep. I was here to collect data. But now with the Pods, all I need to do is find out the inner workings of these ‘machine lifeforms’. Apparently, since my predecessor was a scanner model. I inherited some of his hacking programs.” Explained Gary, before turning to the downed saw and asking a question of his own. “So, was that big ol’ buzzsaw the toughest thing here?”

<Negative. That machine was only part of a Goliath-class somewhere in the area.> Said both of them Pods. Causing Steve to ponder and Gary to panic.

“Whoa! Are you saying that massive thing, is just another part of some other, even more massive thing?! That is both terrifying and awesome!” Gary squealed. Hugging his Pod close as it struggled to break free from his hold.

Steve was silent for awhile before giving out an order. “6A. I need you and your Pod to scout the more common enemies in the air. My Pod and I will cover the ground. We’ll both make our way towards the Goliath.” He stated before stepping around Gary. Pod 303 following at his heels.

Steve was stopped from continuing any further by Gary’s grip on his arm. “Are you insane?! You wanna go find that thing!” He shrieked hysterically. Steve shoved off the servo and said, “Command needs the data. If we can acquire data on a particularly powerful enemy. Then all the better for our comrades if they ever find themselves out on the field.” Even with Steve’s back turned, Gary could see the clenching of his left servo into a fist. “I won’t allow them to get hurt if I can help prevent it. Never again.”

Steve’s fist then unclenched and he said, “Make sure to send a live holo-vid feed to Command in case your data gets lost.” He walked a couple of more steps, before spinning around and glaring at the still-there mech. “Well? What are you waiting for. Take off 6A.”

Gary jumped and activated his thrusters. “Of course sir!” He saluted before taking off towards the inner factory. Steve sighed and jumped down to another platform. Running across it as Pod 303 followed suit.

“Hope I can count on you 6A.” He muttered under his breath.

* * *

“This is quite intriguing.” Knockout stated to a nearby medical drone as he watched the now two split screens. One still focused on Steve as he decimated and carved an oily pathway through the machines. All with skill and precision of a deadly, and experienced professional. Meanwhile, the other screen focused on Gary as he fought his way through the flying machines. Sometimes switching to a personal viewing of the machine lifeforms' inner coding. And utterly breaking through their firewalls in a matter of milliseconds in a weird mini-game like fashion.

“Well, that’s Steve and Gary for you.” Answered the medic drone designated E1-1IE/Ellie. Giving the CMO pause as he swung around to stare at the femme next to him.

“You know them?” He asked. Ellie was happy to reply.

“Yeah! Steve is the one of the most popular mechs in the drone community. And I personally know Gary. They’re great mechs.” She said.

Knockout held his fingers to his chin in a V-shape. “Can you tell me anything about these mechs?” He pointed to the screens by the side.

Ellie nodded eagerly. “Sure.” She pointed at Steve’s screen first. “Steve is one of the most well-known drones in our history. He’s practically a veteran considering he’s been around since the Decepticons first left Cybertron. No one knows how he survived for so long and still be in his original frame. But we all know him as loyal, a good listener, and a follower. But it seems that today he’s finally got his leader programming!”

Her finger then turned attention to Gary. “Now, not a lot of people know about Gary because he’s one of the newer scanner models. But we are a close-knit group! So, from the few times I met him for maintenance work. He’s very cheerful, curious (like any good scanner model) and quite the hoarder. Anything he collects on Earth, he keeps in his quarters. He almost brought in a kitten. But one of the older scanner models managed to convince him to let it go.” She giggled and lowered her servo. “Did you know that one of the vehicons would pick up stray animals and take care of them. He nearly had enough to fill a zoo. There’s some gossip going around about how even though he had to release all of his pets, he’s still going to human college to get a degree in Animal Care. Apparently, he wants to be a vet.”

Knockout blinked slowly at this revelation. The drones had their own community? A gossip web? They actually interacted with each other instead of blindly following orders like everytime they’re on the field? How did he not know of this?! “You guys aren’t mindless?” He asked stupidly. Which he found out when Ellie aimed an unnerving stare at him. Making him freeze.

“Of course we’re not mindless. We might be drones, but we do respond to social cues don’t we?” Ellie pointed out.

Knockout winced. “It’s just- Every time we’re out on the field, you guys just follow orders. Even here on the Nemesis.” He stomped his pedes to emphasize his point. And nearly sighed with relief when Ellie’s stare lightened.

“Oh! That’s just a common misconception. We actually follow orders to the letter because most of us want to get a promotion like Commander Skye. Or at the very least some recognition.” She said and redirected her attention back to the screens. Where Steve seemed to be approaching the outside area of the factory. That led to a bridge that connected to another factory. 

‘ _A common misconception, huh?’_ Thought Knockout as he glanced at the medic femme at the corners of his optic. And back at the two screens. _‘Those two mechs look criminally good. Gary looks like an innocent little sparkling and Steve now has a divine sort of beauty to him.’_ He chuckled. _‘Heh. It’s almost like they’re projecting entirely different people. And one of them is a femme!’_

* * *

“Pod. Patch me through to 6A.” Steve said as he looked around the area. He found another of those healing units inside a chest off to the side. And few more alloys as well.

<Acknowledged. Patching through.> Answered the Pod as a translucent screen flickered to life. Gary’s facial image soon appearing as the line connected.

“Hello, Steve. What can I do for you?” He asked eagerly.

“I’m at the outside of the factory. Near the interconnecting bridge that leads to somewhere. Give me a rep on the area it’s connected too.” He ordered as he slowly walked down the stairs. Warning bells going off loudly in his processor.

“Let’s see here.” Muttered Gary as he pulled up his HUD and started to search. But stopped when he realized that Pod 143 could just tell him about it. “Pod. Do you have any basic schematics on the plat former across the main bridge?” He asked.

<Affirmative. The plat former used to be an oil rig that has been long abandoned since the 14th Machine War.> The Pod replied.

“Thank you. You hear that Steve?” Gary thanked and called back out to Steve. Who stood just by the edge of the separating line.

“Yes. Permission to go investigate, 6A?” Steve exhaled and requested. Hesitant to step onto the bridge.

“Sure. Go ahead. I’ll just finish up here and join up with you later.”

“Roger that.” Steve said before shutting down the connection. Stepping lightly onto the bridge with his servos ready to grab either Contract or Treaty.

“Pod. Did any of your sensors ping any enemies?” Steve whispered. Making progress until he was a quarter ways to the middle.

<Negative. However, this Pod has suffered many years of disuse and has probably gained some maintenance issues. One such, being ranged detector.> The Pod interjected. The last sentence causing Steve to tense up and grab the hilt of Contract. Which glowed with a righteous fury.   

“Damnit.” He hissed as he spun around to the grinding of metal on metal. Both on his right and left. And in came two giant buzzsaws like the one before. Slamming down and blocking his exit points. Back to the factory and to the oil rig.

Steve burst into a nanite stream when the left one came a little to close for comfort. Cutting off some of it’s teeth with Contract as Pod 303 fired it’s Gatling. Gliding on air to avoid the right, he did the same to it with Treaty. Both swords reappearing on his back in a small burst of nanobots. He grasped Treaty and rushed towards the right saw. Hacking at with with an insane vigor. Before flipping backwards to avoid the left saw, grabbing Contract midair and swung at the offending saw. Causing it to spark.

<Machine lifeforms are exhibiting a strong jamming signal. Long-range communications are offline. Unable to contact Unit 6AR-2Y.> Informed the Pod.

“What about the livestream?!” Steve asked before jumping out of the way of a sideways saw.

<Livestream is still online. Thanks to the supporting systems of the Nemesis.> 

“Good.” He said. Letting out a cry as he brought Treaty down on the right saw.

He damaged both saws as much as he could, but as he set to deliver the finishing blows. Both of them halted their assault and rose. Backing off into the oil rig and making a loud ‘click’ noise.

“Wait. If those things were only parts of a Goliath like earlier. Then-” Steve deducted before being interrupted by the activation sequence the _biggest, goddamned machine ever!_

The Goliath's purple optics glowed as it rose to meet its opponent. Making a large leap and landing in front of Steve with a large ‘BANG’! Crushing the steel bridge as if it were made of tissue paper.

“Holy shit.” Steve breathed as it roared at him. Grabbing both Contract and Treaty as he stared up at the monstrosity of machinery.

* * *

“Holy slag.” All the Decepticons in the monitor room said in unison.

* * *

“Holy slag!” Shrieked Ellie and Knockout as they held each other.

* * *

“Um… Guys? I think you might wanna look at this.” Stated Raf as he pulled up the videostream he managed to hack from the Nemesis. It was an open stream. So, it was pretty easy to trace. 

“What is it Raphael?” Ratchet muttered irritably. He peered at the video that was playing right now. Refreshed his optics. Looked at it again and at the Live symbol blinking at the top right corner. Before turning around and bellowing, “Everyone into the main room! Something big is happening!”

* * *

 “Ragh!” Steve roared as he slashed rapidly at on of the buzzsaw arms. Dodging out of the way of the other coming straight towards him. “Pod! Initiate program at the right arm!” He called out.

<Done.> Stated the Pod as he fired its laser program at the approaching right arm. Causing the Goliath to rear back in pain. Its body flamed as it opened its mouth and sent balls of death in waves upon waves! 

“Okay. Now what the actual fuck?!” Steve exclaimed as he dodged around the balls. Crying out in pain when on of them hit his lower chassis. The Pod administered a healing unit on the wound. After which Steve nodded to in thanks.

The Goliath lowered itself and opened its top platform. Missiles exploding out of it and gunning for Steve. “It has heat-seeking missiles too?!” He exclaimed as he ran from them in quick succession.

<Decepticon unit approaching.> Said the Pod.

 “Is that…?” Questioned Steve as he stared up towards the sky.

“STEVE!” Shouted Gary as he flew towards the Goliath. Who reared its left arm up and slammed it done where Steve was standing previously. Having flipped out of the way as he tried to steady his ground. Gary rose up from underneath the attacking arm and fired his blasters at it. His Pod helping with the cover fire.

“What your status?” Asked Gary. The communications link now a short distance instead of long-ranged.

“This is the Goliath. I’m going to destroy it.” Steve imputed bluntly. Catching Gary of guard with the casual remark.

“Uh...right. I’ll provide support!” He announced.

Steve huffed in regard and continued as before. Getting out of the way of buzzsaw hands and attacking them with all his might. His energon readings were at 46% which was good enough for him. Suddenly, in the middle of its barrage, the Goliath dove down into the sea.

<Alert: Incoming enemy attack from below. Proposal: Evade.” The Pod warned.

 “Oh crap!” Shrieked Steve as he ran as fast as his peds would take him towards the factory. The downside was the fact he was wearing heels. The upside? He was very good at running in them. Steve just managed to reach a safe distance before the Goliath erupted from under him. Swinging its arm at Steve. Who got a gash on his leg for his troubles. The Pod stopped firing to apply another healing unit with a mesh gauze. 

By then it was a rinse and repeat process. The fight becoming more and more erratic the more the Goliath was damaged. Then Gary said something over the .comm. “Hacking in!” He said just the Goliath fired six more missiles. Golden halo rings appearing around them as they stopped mid air. Rockets still active. They hovers above Steve’s helm for a moment before turning on the Goliath. Its optics shutting down.

Steve gasped when they blinked on again and it raised its flaming right arm to smite him down. Steve tried to move, but he was frozen to the ground due to his mesh wound. Which his nanobots hadn’t healed enough for him to dodge properly. 

Gary saw the incoming threat. And with a desperate plea of, “BOOST!” he few towards the arm and slammed right into it. Changing its trajectory as he bounced off the other direction. But Gary didn’t have time to realign himself when the left arm hit him in the back with a vengeance. “6A!” Steve screamed. Watching his comrade- no. Friend fall onto the top of the Goliath from a height that no one would laugh at. The Goliath finally gone into stasis lock after that stunt. But Steve could care less.

“6A!” Steve gasped at his Pod. Looking up at the machine in worry.

<6AR-2Y black box signal detected. No response to communications.> Pod 303 said.

“I’m going after him!” Steve announced. Running towards the Goliath and climbing up its spiral pathway. Losing his balance a little when the Goliath came back online.

Undeterred by its reawakening, Steve continued to climb up with a rush fervor. Sometimes even using his air dash to move faster. “Send a support request to Command!” He all but begged.

<Negative. All communications have been jammed. Proposal: Use the live feed to send a message.> The Pod proposed. Steve saw more machines heading towards him. But he tore through them like a wild animal. Finally reaching the ladder that would take him near the top. He quickly climbed and flipped up at the final step. Climbing up the other ladder just as fast.

He paused for a split second when he saw Gary. His protoform was covered in torn metal. His chassis was slashed open in multiple areas. And worst of all, his left arm and leg were ripped clean off. Wires and fuselines were sparking as energon gushed out of the wounds. Steve sprinted to Gary, but was blocked by some machines that began to attack him. He defeated them all easily. With a yell of, “GET OUT MY WAY!” And a full circle spin with Treaty. 

“I have to help 6A.” He muttered under his breath like a prayer. He placed his servos on a coughing Gary. Beyond worried as he took in all of the damage. “I have to repair him.” He said to himself and his Pod. Supporting Gary’s helm in his arms, Steve demanded, “Pod! I know basic field medication! Get me staunching gel and logic-virus vaccines. Then access the-”

<Inadvisable. The subject’s vital signs are too poor to attempt field repair in the current-” The Pod interrupted before being interrupted itself. 

“SHUT UP! Just do as I say!” Steve yelled at his Pod. He assessed Gary as gently as he could. Audials perking up when he heard him barely mumble. “Steve… Just go…”

“You shut up too.” Steve ordered softly. Breath hitching when he felt Gary hold his servos gently and raising them up from his body. False spark stopping for a second as he heard Gary whisper, “We...we’re sold...iers… We take pride in...our...service…” Steve inhaled. Watching as Gary’s anti-grav thrusters slid off his remaining ped and the floor, and landing straight up behind him. 

<Ho229 anti-gravity thrusters. Command 677 received. Usage rights transferred from 6AR-2Y to ST-3V3. Requesting acknowledgement.> Said Pod 303.

“Please…” Pleaded Gary. Steve looked back at him and grasped his servo. It fit perfectly within his own. Letting go, he got up and slid the thrusters on. Locking them into place and taking off. Pod 303 right beside him.

Steve flew towards the front of the Goliath. Contract and Treaty in servo. His Pod ready to fire. And the Goliath made the first move.

Swinging its right arm at Steve, he rolled out of the way as Pod 303 started its barrage of laser bullets. The arm came back, to which Steve flew away from again. He then started circling around the Goliath, thrusters sputtering in surprise when he heard it say, “Kill… Kill… Kill… Kill…” As it fired its heat-seekers at him.

“It talks? I didn’t know machines had that kind of intelligence.” Steve said, confused.

His audials picked up when he heard he tell-tale ringing of his Pod .comm. And there appeared Gary, voice sounding glitched and hazy. “Steve… I found a weakness in the target… Hacking in... to provide support…” Steve grunted in response. Dodging an saw coming right for his faceplates that nicked his thrusters a little. Causing them to spark.

“Steve… The control...on the enemy’s upper arm…” Gary continued once he was done hacking. “Use your Pod… Sh-should be able to… take it over…”

“I told you to shut up!” Steve chastised sternly as he disconnected the call. But followed his advice anyway. When the Goliath aimed to punch him out of the air, Steve met it head on. But was overpowered and flung quite a distance away. He realigned himself a sped towards the enemy. Gritting his dentas in frustration when he heard Gary once more. “Control…of upper arm...seized from enemy unit. Marking weak point.”

“Got it.” Said Steve as he danced around an assault of laser balls, laser cannons and missiles. A dangerous route that even the craziest of fliers wouldn’t dream of soaring through. Steve wasn’t crazy however. He was desperate.

“Seize its control systems!” Steve ordered his Pod.

<Affirmative. Infiltrating enemy sub-unit.> Was Pod 303’s short response as the Goliath’s left arm exploded and came off. It fell towards the ocean as the Pod continued it’s internal advance. <Behavior table adjusted. Balance controls overridden.> Steve sheathed his swords and held out his right arm. A bright halo circling around the fallen arm. <Enemy unit subjugation complete.>

The enemy unleashed a red laser wave as Steve cried and brought its own arm down against it. Punching it again as the buzzsaw roared. Slashing and hacking and stabbing at it with increased speed over and over and over again. Finally bringing it down to its knees. Steve threw his makeshift weapon away and lost his balance. He glanced at his damaged thrusters and exhaled. He flew down to the Goliath’s face in one last attempt. Dodging the last of the enemy’s missiles. When the thrusters refused to light an exhaust, he kicked them off his peds and fell in a freefall towards its face. Grabbing Contract with both servos and raising them up above his helm.

“WOULD YOU JUST...DIE ALREADY!” He screamed while stabbing through the enemy’s left optic. Burying itself in its processor and causing it to explode. Steve yelped in pain as his body flew back towards the bridge. Rolling to a stop as he bit back a scream in pain. He lay there for a minute. Steadying his breathing patterns as he took in what he just did.

* * *

The Decepticons on the warship cheered jubiously as they watched the epic victory playing out on screen. Some of them even hugging, crying and, for the few sparkmates in the ship, kissing. Cheering even more loudly as Gary crawled to Steve and placed his remaining servo on top of his own.

“Another victory for the Decepticons!” Roared Megatron. Prideful in the drones’ victory.

“That was the most incredible flying I have seen in a very long time.” Whispered Starscream in disbelief.

“Can you believe that they actually did it?” Asked Breakdown inside the Drone Command Center.

“Whoo! That’s my Steve!” Cheered Flora as he/she grabbed a bouquet of sunflowers from under his/her desk and throwing it up in the air in celebration. Landing in the lap of a silently smiling AA-R0N/Aaron. The operator of Gary.

“This is the most amazing thing I’ve witnessed in my function!” Shouted Ellie as she hugged Knockout. Who returned it eagerly with euphoria. Soundwave and Laserbeak even played a happy dance soundtrack!

* * *

“That. Was. AWESOME!” Squealed Miko as she, Jack and Raf cheered at the victory. They might’ve Decepticons, but the could appreciate a well earned win.

“The slagging ‘Con drones actually beat something!?” Arcee yelled in disbelief.

“I know.” Joined in Bulkhead.

 _;Whatever! You can’t honestly say that that wasn’t one of the best things ever. At the very least we don’t have to deal with it ourselves.;_ Bumblebee pointed out.

“Hpm! Stupid slagging drones and their need to rush into danger! Look at their injuries! The sword one didn’t take too much, but look at the other one! He lost two of his _fraggin’ limbs!”_ Ratchet ranted at their injuries. He had a good reason to be concerned. Have you seen Gary?

“......” Optimus merely watched on in silence. The Matrix was humming in joy. It was usually disgusted with the Decepticons. Now come in these new models and it’s singing them praises? What was happening?

They turned their attention back to the now whole screen (Gary’s screen no longer appeared due to the damage he took during the hit), which was drawn by Gary’s weak chuckling. “Heheh… Talk about...bringing the fight to them...huh, Steve?” To which Steve looked up from his position on the ground. Smiling underneath his visor and facemask as he got up and returned the grip with a grasp of his own.

* * *

Steve nearly fell down again, but managed to stay up with Gary’s support. “Contact Command. Request extraction.” Steve breathed.

“No… It doesn’t look like that’s...going to be necessary…” Replied Gary as he slowly turned his helm back to the sea. Steve followed his line of sight.

Surrounding them, were three more Goliaths, just like the last one. Rising up from the waters and poised to kill. “Oh great.” Steve said sarcastically.

“I don’t imagine that…this is going to end well…” Gary mumbled. His energon levels below 8%. He coughed and reached into his subspace. Steve’s features moved quizzically at the action. Then he gasped when he saw what Gary pulled out. It was-

“The black box…” Gary held it out to Steve. “It’s ready.” He said. And Steve understood what he was trying to insinuate. “...Right.” Was his response. Reaching down into his own subspace and pulling out his own black box. They glowed brightly in harmony, neither of them understanding why. Nor did they care.

“Requesting... destruction of enemy hostiles via black-box reaction.” Gary sputtered at Pod 303. Hoping beyond hope that his request would be received. “Request accepted.” Came the teary voice on the other side of the black-box line.

The two drone-android hybrids gazed at each other in acceptance and mutuality. Gary retracted his facemask and smiled weakly, but genuinely. “Steve… It was an honor to fight with you. Truly.” He removed his visor as well. Letting Steve see into his crystal clear, sky blue optics.

He removed his in turn and smiled as well. Their sparks beating wildly as the gaze was returned. Sky blue to blue-grey. Goliaths closing in around them. “The honor was mine.” And they touched black-boxes.

The glowed a pure white for a millisecond before darkening into a golden sun. The reaction caused an explosion that engulfed them, the bridge, and all three of the Goliaths. Taking them with them.

Back at the Nemesis, soldiers screamed in vengeance. Megatron nearly disemboweling his Second and beating his Third. No one noticed that Commander Skye, Flora and Aaron had taken off towards somewhere in the Nemesis. Hidden away from even Megatron.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Steve stared off into the vast sky. Sitting at the edge of the runway platform. Peds kicking off the side. He then sighed and got up. Walking away from his nesting place and towards the entrance. His Pod, swords, and accessories nowhere in sight. Having left them in his quarters.

While walking, he ran into someone particular. Stopping mid-step to assess if it was really him. “......” Came the silence. 

“So...mission complete and all that, huh?” Said Gary. Newly repaired and missing his own YorHa hand-me downs. They were nowhere in sight. “The Goliaths were wiped out, and we secured a lot of data about the enemy and their current territory. Now we can-” He rambled before he was cut off by Steve.

“6A?” He remarked promptly.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Steve poured his gratitude into his words. But Gary’s confused look caused him to expand on his words. “For uploading my data to the Nemesis.”

“......” Gary looked even more confused than before. Causing Steve to get concerned. “Um, I did that? Sorry, I don’t remember.”

 Gary started to explain. “There wasn’t a whole lot of bandwidth down there, you know? I probably only had enough time to backup your memories. Mine are only intact up to the point just before we rendezvoused.” Steve understood, and wished he didn’t. The mech that he considered his friend didn’t even remember the time they spent together? He grit his denta and tried to calm down.

“...I see.” He bit out.

Gary looked unconcerned. Instead raising his servo up to his chest, before pausing and instead doing the Cybertronian salute. Similar to the human one. “Glory to the Decepticons.” He said. 

Steve paused before returning the salute. Recognizing this one and the one Gary attempted to do. “Glory… to the Decepticons.” He recited. Gary nodded and walked away, but just as they were back to back, Steve changed his salute to a different one. Servo one top of his spark chamber and arm parallel in a straight line. “And… Glory...to mankind.” He recited in a glitched voice. A mix between his and his predecessor. 2B. 

Gary stopped walking and did the same thing. “Glory to mankind.” Voice a mix between his and 9S. Dropping the salute and walking away for good.

Steve clenched his servo into a fist in anger. A hologram memory of 2B following suit. At the unfairness of it all. But returned to his duties regardless.

Glory to the Decepticons. Our masters and creators.

Glory to Mankind. The ones who gave us meaning to our individual sparks.

And so the adventures of Steve and Gary begin.

  
  
  



End file.
